Living The Game
by Kaiser-Frunn
Summary: Waking up in a world of monsters he must learn how to survive or die trying, luckily he has the power of the Gamer to help him on his way, but then who is he? RWBY/The Gamer Crossover.


Chapter the First

.~.

 **AN: Hello and welcome to my first story on here.**

 **This is my take on the RWBY Gamer sub-genre. I have read a lot of story's in this sub-genre and I have been influenced by them so they'll probably be some similarities to them, the main ones I've been inspired by are 'The Games we Play' by Ryuuji, 'The Name of the Game' by literalsin and 'Playing our Roles' by The Grim Blade to name a few, all of which are excellent story's that I would recommend (Warning for 'The Name of the Game' because it's a bit... explicit).**

 **Anyway enough from me, and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Oh nearly forgot, This is a non-profit fan work and all places, characters and references that apply do not belong to me but Rooster Teeth, Monty Oum and Sangyoung Seong, please support the official releases!**

.~.

-Key-

Narrative

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

 **Gamer messages**

Title

.~. line break

.~.

Part 1: Waking up

Darkness, the first thing I'm aware of is the inky blackness and a cold weight pressing in from all sides, that, and the pain of course.

 _'Pain, pain is good, it means I'm alive'._

I latch on to the dull ache of pain to ground my thoughts. I take deep breaths of dusty, stale air as I try to figure out where I am, and how to breathe again.

 _'Okay, first off what was the last thing I remember doing?'_

I think back and remember...

Nothing, faces, names, it's all just gone.

And just as the niggling of a panic attack starts its quashed by a sudden wave of calm.

 _'What?'_ Is all I can think as this somewhat alien feeling of calmness continues to wash over me preventing me from breaking down.

 _'O...k... that's weird but for now it's a not problem, I need to find out who, what and where I am FIRST, before asking the why and how'._

I focus on clearing the obstruction to my vision and see the first colour that isn't black in my memory, and find myself, _'Under a pile of grey,black and brown wooden debris, just great'_ I snark sarcastically in my head to no one.

I then noticed a not so inconspicuous bright blue screen in front of me saying,

 **Rested Fitfully, HP and MP partially restored!**

 **By getting your priorities straight you gained one WIS!**

 _'What the_?...' and this just keeps getting weirder and weirder, I think as I stretch out to see if I can touch it.

I have a moment of clarity as I reach out, I remember and recognise what was in front of me

Getting a bit excited I quietly say **"Status"** and what I see makes me grin like a madman.

 **Status Screen**

 **Name: ?**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Lvl: 1 ( 1000 EXP til next level)**

 **HP: 137/250**

 **HPR: 5 per minute**

 **MP: 100/100**

 **MPR: 11 per minute**

 **STR: 15 (10 + 50%)**

 **DEX: 15 (10 + 50%)**

 **VIT: 15 (10 + 50%)**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 11**

 **CHA: 17 (10 + 70%)**

 **LUK: 20**

 **DEF: 1**

 **POINTS: 0**

 **MONEY: 0 ?**

As I read over my stats my grin just grew bigger, why though? Because not only do I have the power of the **Gamer** but my starting stats are incredibly good too! Of course it could be better, the question marks instead of a name is a bit worrying but not crippling and knowing the name of the currency of this place would of helped a lot in figuring out where the hell I am! But I digress as it is I'm in a VERY good position, well as good as you can be half buried that is...

 _'Okay, okay, don't get ahead of yourself man as far as your concerned your still 10 miles up shit creek even if you have a boat and paddle in the form of the_ _ **Gamer.**_ _First I should check my_ _ **Skills**_ _out to see what's giving me these delicious boosts'._

And as soon as that thought was done two new screens pop up.

 _'So you can open the menus with a thought huh, useful to know'_ I think before having a look at the screens.

 **By thinking ahead and checking your abilities you have gained one WIS!**

The first one was standard and will be seen a lot in the future and I quickly dismiss this one and going ahead to do the same for the other less important messages from before then turn my attention to the other screen that popped up which was much more interesting.

 **Skill List:**

 **Active: 0**

 **Passive: 0**

 **Special: 4**

Seeing as there was only one tab with anything in it I went ahead and entered and had a quick look though the skills.

 **Gamers Body: Lvl MAX**

 **Passive**

 **Allows The gamer to live their life as if it were a game and prevents them from receiving wounds, instead lowering there HP.**

 **Gamers Mind: Lvl MAX**

 **Passive**

 **Allows the gamer perceive the world as if it were game, allowing them to remain calm and think through there problems logically and grants complete protection from any negative status effects that attack the mind.**

These two abilities **Gamers Body** and **Mind** are staples of the **Gamer** and are arguably the most useful skills that one can have, this also answers the question of _why am I so calm?_ from earlier, as for the other two skills.

 **Faunus Heritage: Lvl MAX**

 **Passive**

 **You are a member of the Faunus Race and are gifted with many perks including enhanced senses, night vision, increased physical abilities and cute animal ears!**

 **50% increase in STR, DEX, VIT and CHA**

 **Improved Hearing, Sight and Smell**

 **100% increased vision in darkness**

 **Silver Eyes: Lvl 1**

 **Passive**

 **You have Silver Eyes that are the mark of a great warrior, Master them and you will lay waste to the army's of darkness!**

 **50% increased damage against ?**

 **20% bonus to CHA stat**

 **Chance to give minor 'Fear' status to ?**

For the first one it would appear that I'm some sort of animal person, not that I'm complaining with those stat boosts.

A quick feel of my head proves that yes I did indeed have animal ears but It'll have to remain to be seen if they are cute or not, but considering the CHA bonus they give it's probably safe to assume they are in fact _cute_ for now, as for the other skill it gives more questions then answers.

Like what do the question marks means? Why are the question marks scared of silver eyes? And what does it mean by mastering them?!

Before I can go any further on that train of thought i hear a beep and open my eyes to see that a new screen has appeared and I quickly scan it.

 **'The Silver Eyed Warriors'**

 **After checking yours skills and reading about your Silver Eyes has left more questions than answers you decide to investigate and see if you can find out more**

 **Objectives:**

 **Discover the secret behind the silver eyes**

 **Side Objective:**

 **Unlock the true power behind the Silver Eyes**

 **Help ? Unlock the power of their eyes**

 **Completion Reward:**

 **1,000,000 EXP, 10,000 ?( Money), 1 New Skill, 1 New Title, Answers**

 **Failure Reward: no answers, Possible Death**

 _'...Wow, an honest to goodness quest to find out about my silver eyes, and just look at that reward!'_ Before I got too distracted thinking about the thousands of XP's waiting for me, a scary sound of cracking wood bought me back to reality where I was still in a pile of rubble that looks just a little bit more unstable now.

 _'Ok!, drool over amazing rewards later, escape from place that could possibly crush me now'_.

With that thought yet another screen popped up.

 **A New Beginning**

 **You have woken up in a strange place that seems to have been completely destroyed and with no memory of how you got there, only one thing matters now survival.**

 **Objective:**

 **Escape from the ruins you find yourself in and reach safety!**

 **Side Objective:**

 **Meet up with ?**

 **Kill one ?**

 **Completion Reward: 5,000 EXP, 1,000 ?(money), 1 New Title, survival.**

 **Failure Reward: Death.**

 _'...Welp, it looks like I'm doing this for now'_ I dismiss the pop up and all the ones from before _'I wonder who it is that the quest says to meet up with? maybe another survivor?'_ And with that thought I begin my (slow) crawl to freedom.

.~.

 **AN: Well what did you think? If you can see any errors please point them out (I'm new so I'm expecting mistakes)**.

 **Um anyway a story I'd like to recommend fo you all today is 'A Game of Grimm Consequences' by rapthorn2ndform, it is one of the best written story's I've seen to date, from Characters and the Plot I** **would rank it in My Top five story's already, and it's not even that far in yet!**

 **Anyway I** **hope you have a good day and maybe come back when the next chapters out.**

 **Sincerely, Kaiser-Frunn**


End file.
